


It started with a Train Ride

by JaekLeone



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The opening scene of Borderlands 2 from Axton's POV. Enjoy the inside of his head, I know I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a Train Ride

I'm gonna start this story with the goddamn train. Actually I guess it should start before that, back when I heard that radio commercial. "See the world! Fight dangerous creatures! Get rich beyond your wildest dreams!" It's like the announcer was in my damn head. Now I know what you're thinking, "That was obviously too good to be true, soldier." And yeah it was, but hey, I'm not really into playing it safe so I figured, why the hell not? Let's check out this vault hunting business.

That Hunter Helquist fella said to catch the train in the wastes with the other prospects so I headed straight there. Turns out I wan't the only one who heard the news. There was another guy waiting on the platform when I got there. Strange little guy, not much over 5 foot but wide as 2 of me, mostly muscle too. He was sitting on the bench just humming to himself like it was normal sunday morning drive for him. Whatever, I'd had decent luck with the locals so I figured I'd take the risk and sit next to him.

He turned and grinned at me, the kind of grin that makes you wonder if he's happy to see you or thinkin' about wearing your skin later. "Hola, amigo! Are you hunting vaults too?"

Eh, so maybe it was a bit of both. "Yep, heard a call for Vault Hunters on the radio. Figured I'd give it a shot."

"Ha haaa!" Yeah, he actually laughed like that. "I am Salvador. A hyperion soldier told me it was dangerous, that I would die a thousand terrible deaths before I could open it." He grinned again. "Sounds like fun to me!"

Now I couldn't help but grin back. "Heh, guess they weren't kidding about the excitement." I held my hand out. "Axton, by the way. Ex Sergent of the Dahl Military." Close enough, right? "The particulars get a little messy."

"Oh ho, don't worry. I understand messy." Ow, damn that's a hell of a grip. "I'm un mercenario, more or less. But mostly I just do things for the fun of it."

I won't bore you with the particulars, but small talk on this scorched hell hole is a little different than anywhere else. We talked about killing: jobs we'd taken and the heads we'd brought back. It feels weird to say it, but I kinda liked this guy. He was bloodthirsty, masochistic bastard but he was honest about it. And, well, I guess I'm not much better.

The train was 3 minutes late. I didn't really give a shit, but the army kinda engrains punctuality into you, so you notice these kinds of things. We hopped on and headed toward the front until...well the huge banner was a pretty good sign that it was the right place. The light was a little low but I could see a figure milling around ahead. 

It's pretty obvious Sal's got no formal training. The man just waltzed through the train car like he owned the place, he barely even glanced at his surroundings, just approached the other prospect.

Woah, wait a minute...who the hell is that? Is that...is that really a siren? Damn I never thought I'd actually get to see one, or that...wow. 

Okay, so the stories about Sirens being the most gorgeous women in the galaxy, yeah they don't do this chick a damn bit of justice. Model magazine covers pray for a body like that, no alteration required. I'm pretty sure I started salivating just thinking about what I'd do to-

Uh, okay so there's two of them in here, but the second ain't no Siren. He had to be over 6 foot tall, and thin as a rail. Not gonna lie, but my first impression screamed alien...and then I remembered that, on Pandora, I'm an alien too. Not the best description then.

So the four of us are sizing each other up, when this smug bastard comes on the loud speaker. "Welcome, vault hunters, so glad you could make it. I know all the ads said we we're collecting hunters, like yourselves, to help look for the new vault, buuuuut...I lied. Truth is I already know where it is, and I'm thiiiis close to popping it open, so your services are no longer required. So just hold still and my loaders will make your death quick. Thanks for playing!"

Wait a minute, that's it? So this asshole is gathering us up to get rid of us? Who the hell is this guy?! Just then, the banner changed and I got my answer: Handsome Jack, the self proclaimed savior of this planet. This guy looked like he was packed to bursting with bullshit. And who the hell get's to wear a mask and still call himself handsome?! That's bullshit.

Pretty sure you can imagine the next part. These robots come bursting into the car and we scatter. I run right past the siren, sorry sweetheart, and toss my turret at the ceiling, giving myself a chance to draw my gun...or rather, my rocket launcher. I let one go at the first bot, but before I can pull the trigger again...what the hell? The thing is all cramped up in a purple light ball and...holy shit  _she's_  doing it. The siren used her powers and...uh, threw the robot...off...the train. ...crap that's a little scary...and totally awesome.

So right when I start thinking that might be the most impressive thing I see all day, Sal pops back in from god knows where and starts firing wildly at the robots...with a two handed gun in each hand. Um...okay so that explains the grip...and the build.

The three of us make quick work of the robots (don't even ask me where the beanpole went) and start for the front of the train. Two more loaders put down and then Mr. Sneaky Sword drops from the goddamn ceiling. Whatever, let's just take this damn train and hurt this sonovabitch. I give the signal...then give it again, before realizing I'm the only soldier on the train. Fine.

"On my mark, we kick this door in and waste this asshole." Nods of approval. There we go. "Alright then, mark!" 

Heh, there you are you bastard. Gotch- uh..wait.

"It's cute that ya'll think you're the heroes of this little adventure...but you're not." That's a robot and that...is a lot of dynamite. Shit, this is gonna hurt. "Back up...BACK UP!"

"Welcome to Pandora, kiddos!"

So basically the explosives blew, the train derailed, and I ended up facedown in the snow after a wicked tumble. Great...just great...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How We Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037054) by [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat)




End file.
